Chosen
by coly456
Summary: A new aliance leads to a new romance between the new king of Earth and the princess of the moon.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon

Chosen

By: Coly456

Serenity sighed as she followed Luna into yet another meeting with her mother. Her Senshi were behind her following quietly the only sound being the echo of their footsteps on the marble walls.

"Why am I having a meeting so early today Luna?" Serenity asked her moms favorite cat advisor.

"There is something very important your mother needs to discuss with you and the others this morning. That is all I was told."

Serenity sighed again in annoyance as they were announced when they arrived at her mothers private study.

"Good Morning girls."

Queen serenity stood by the window looking over the private gardens her silver hair reflecting the light of the sun. She smiled and gestured for all the Senshi and the Princess to take their seats and then she walked to the head of the table.

"Mother, is their something wrong?"

The queen gave a small smile "I have received news this morning that the King of Earth has recently Passed on."

The others in the room gasped.

"How? Was it a new Enemy?" Mina asked standing her eyes becoming hard as if she were readying for battle.

"No Mina, he was lost to the seas. A Tragic unforetold accident." The queen have a sad sigh at the lost of her old time friend.

"Yes, but mother, why call a private meeting? We never hear news of Earth even unfortunate news such as this. They normally do not concern other planets." Serenity frowned

Queen Serenity took her seat now moving her hand and bringing up a picture of the late king and queen of earth.

"Until recently we were under the influence that the king and Queen were unable to have an heir. The Queen of Earth is an old friend of mine, Due to her husband we have lost contact. He was the reason other planets do not converse with Earthlings. She has recently told me of her son." She waved her hand again and The princess of the moon immediately gasped when she looked into the holograms deep blue eyes. His hair was black and his skin seemed tan. But his eyes were by far the most attractive thing she had ever seen.

"His name is Prince Endymion, well actually now it is King Endymion."

There was a silence in the room as the image faded.

"He became king so quickly." Amy commented a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"Earth customs are much different. The Queen can choose if she wishes to rule alone or to pass on the crown to the next heir. Irene was a beautiful Queen, however she always thought it did not suit her, and she explained to all the planets this morning that due to her health she could not handle the stress and so her son will take the responsibility."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Rei said bluntly earning a small laugh from the queen and a glare from the other Senshi.

"Your bluntness Rei had always amused me." The queen smiled "as to Earth custom within a week the new king must be married and name his new queen. Or the royal family will be passed over and a new family will take the throne."

As soon as the words left the queens mouth a nervous feeling fell over the girls.

"This morning the Earth has joined the Silver Millennium officially. The only condition was that the new King of Earth gets to marry the Future Queen of the Moon."

Princess serenity felt as if the air was knocked from her lungs.

"Mother! Of course you told him no!" She stood tears coming to her eyes.

"My answer was yes. The Earth needs our protection and we could use theirs in this battle with the sun. This will insure a good alliance. I'm sorry Serenity but this is your duty." Queen serenity said to her young daughter as she fell back into her chair shocked.

"And is your majesty where do we fit into all this." Mina removed her eyes from the Princess and looked at the Queen.

"The conditions are clear, with the Moon and Earth being ruled by the same family their time will need to be split between the Planets. The summer month of Earth they will spend there and the winter months will be spent here unless otherwise changed." She paused looking at each girl.

"You all have given your lives to be my daughters guard. You go where she goes. So this afternoon you will all be going to earth for the next four months."

"So soon!" Serenity gasped

"Girls, may you please give me and my daughter some time. We will meet you at the teleportation room at noon."

The Senshi all stood without a word and walking from the room. Unlike the Princess they were used to living away from home for most the year with only weekly visits.

"Mother, I'm to young to be married I am only sixteen, and I do not know him! I'm not ready to leave home!" The princess sobbed into her hands as he mother stood and pulled her up hugging her daughter tightly.

"My dear girl, I know this will be hard. But I have spoken with him, he is kind and will take care of you. You need to be strong for our people." She whispered into the younger girls ears before pulling away hold her daughter face in her hands "you are strong and this Alliance with make you and all of our people stronger."

Serenity said nothing for a long while before she nodded her head and then hugged her mother tightly.

"I will miss you."

"And I you my dear girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon

Chosen

By: Coly456

The teleport room was silent as the girls stood on the device that would take them to earth. Queen Serenity stood at the control panel a sad smile on her face.

"Queen Irene will meet you girls. The king will be in a meeting until lunch."

"Don't worry My Queen, we will protect Serenity and be on our best behavior." Mina said as she took Serenity's hand.

"Thank you Mina. I will miss you all, and try to stay in contact." She smiled as she pressed the button causing them to be surrounded by a blinding light.

When the disappeared the girls were standing in another room.

"Welcome Princess, and her Senshi," a woman said and the girls turned to see a beautiful woman in a deep blue dress. Her black hair hung in soft long waves down her back and her kind eyes a sapphire blue.

"Queen Irene, a pleasure to meet you." Mina said as they all bowed their head to her.

"We are sorry to hear of your husband." Lita said as she helped the princess who was shaking down the steps followed by the other girls.

"Oh, my dear what's wrong?" Irene asked stepping closer to the young girl.

Serenity didn't answer just tried to keep the sobs from escaping.

"She's never been away from home." Lita whispered holding her hand.

Irene frowned before taking the small girl in her arms hugging her.

"Do not worry, you will soon see Earth is a good second home." She said to the Princess.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so childish." Serenity whispered as she hugged the older queen.

"Lets show you all to your rooms," the Queen pulled away and smiled warmly at all the girls before looking down at Serenity "your worries are completely rational. When I first moved here I cried and didn't leave my room for a month." She laughed at the memory.

Soon she was showing the girls to their rooms. Serenitys being a very plain room since soon she would share a room with the king. However all the rooms were in an unused wing of the castle. So the rooms seemed to be brand new.

"Now Princess, I'm must warn you though most of our people are friendly some seem to be afraid of the Lunarians, so just for your safety for now, please stay with one of you Senshi or palace guards." Irene said as she started on her way to the banquet hall.

"Had there been threats?" Mina asked immediately

"Some. None from anyone to harmful and none from inside the Palace."

Walking into the hall two men dressed in uniform stood greeting the Queen.

"Zoisite, Malachite where is Endymion and the others?" She asked with a sigh

"The meeting finished early your highness, so despite my wishes the king has gone riding with Nephrite and Jadeite" the man with the long white hair said his blue eyes surveying the girls

"Thank you Malachite." She sighed "ladies please have a seat the King and his other Generals always seem to be late."

Lunch started soon after they were seated. Serenity barely eating just moving her food about her plate.

"Serenity? Are you okay?" Lita asked softly touching her friends hand.

"Actually, I am pretty tired. I think I will take a nap for a little." She said loudly and stood "thank you the food was delicious." She turned quickly and walked out not letting anyone follow her.

Unfortunately the young Moon Princess was never one for directions and was soon lost wandering the halls of the Earth Palace. Before she knew what hit her she felt her back slam into a wall and looked to see a man with dark almost black eyes starring at her with rage.

"You Lunarians so confident, think you can just have whatever you want including Earth. Well I'll take what I want now."

He pressed him self closer and she let out a gasp almost a scream as she felt his hands on her waist and his lips on her neck.

"Let me go! Get off!" She yelled scratching at his arms her eyes tightly closed as she tried pushing him off.

Suddenly he made a strange gurgling noise and then a thud was heard as his body hit the ground. Serenity opened her eyes to be met with the deep blue sapphire ones she had seen this morning in the hologram.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" His voice was deep but gentle as he sheathed his sword which she noticed had blood on the end.

Looking down she gasped when she saw the mans body in a heap at her feet blood pooling around him.

"Princess? Are you hurt?" He asked again and she looked up and a sob escaped her lips as she shook her head no. He stepped closer to her just as he knees gave out and he held her to his chest turning so that she would no longer be able to see the body at their feet.

"You were headed to your room, this is no where near there." He said softly and she sniffled looking up into his eyes again.

"I'm afraid I am not good with directions." She whispered hoarsely and he smiled down at her.

"I shall take you then." He whispered back and took her hand placing it so that her hand was on his forearm and placed his hand over hers as they started to walk.

"How did you find me." Serenity whispered after awhile of walking.

"My mother said you had left to go to your room. I felt terrible for not being on time for the lunch so I came to find you. However you were not there." He explained "I am able to sense where people are like a vision of sorts I sensed you and then the man, before he had gotten to you. I'm glad I was fast enough." He squeezed her hand slightly

"What an unfortunate way to meet your betrothed for the first time." Serenity tried to joke.

Her heart fluttered when she heard his deep chuckle. He stopped suddenly and she realized they were in front of her chambers.

Turning to her Endymion took her hand and kissed the back "I am King Endymion of Earth and it is and Honor to meet you Serenity, Princess of the moon." He said softly and she blushed her heart beating wildly.

"The pleasure is mine, My King." She said back.

He laughed "please just Endymion, I'm not much for formality." His eyes held a twinkle of mischief.

"Then you must call me Serenity." She smiled back.

"Okay then, Serenity after dinner would you mind joining me for a walk? I would say before but I have more meetings." He sighed

"That would be lovely Endymion." She blushed again as he kissed her hand once more and then backed away opening her door for her.

Whispering a small thank you she walked into her room closing and locking the door behind her before leaning on the door placing a hand in her pounding heart.

"Endymion." She whispered and then smiled.


End file.
